Printing devices include systems and devices for applying printing material to media. For instance, some printing devices, such as inkjet printers, use print engines that spray or jet ink or other printing material onto print media. Such print engines, often referred to as inkjets, use thermal or piezoelectric mechanisms to generate carefully timed and spaced droplets of ink to create a printed image. Inkjet printhead dies can be manufactured using various types of mechanical or semiconductor manufacturing and processing techniques. Individual printhead dies can be combined to create larger or wider inkjet printheads, sometimes referred to as page wide arrays.